


Trying To Get To You

by the_awkward_nerd



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bruno Mars - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_awkward_nerd/pseuds/the_awkward_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Bruno Mars' song "Talking to the Moon"<br/>The Tenth Doctor talks to the moon trying to get to Rose Tyler, who's trapped in an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Get To You

The Doctor pulled open the TARDIS door with a creak. The blue box was hovering in space, a few thousand miles above Earth.

Ten’s cheeks were damp with tears as he plopped down in the doorway, his red converse clad feet dangling into the dark space that surrounded him. He stared at the moon, which looked massive from this vantage point.

She was in an alternate universe. This wasn’t the even same moon she was looking at. But it looked the same and that was as close as he was going to get. She was out there, and he needed to talk to her.

“Rose Tyler. My Rose Tyler,” he whispered. “I miss you so much. I know it’s been a long time, but I- there were things. Things I never said, and I want to say them.”

He ran his fingers through his tousled hair. _Things I could never let myself say. And now it’s too late._

“You were different from the beginning, Rose. You were nothing like any companion I’d ever had, or ever will have. When I first met you, I was…damaged. I hated myself and thought everyone else would, too. But then I met you, and you saw me, the me that I didn’t think existed anymore. And you convinced me that that’s who I really was, even after all I’d done. And you changed me for the better.”

He swallowed. “Then I regenerated. I was happier, and we were together, and I thought that’s all we would need. I thought you would stay with me forever. I was stupid. I knew what always happens, and I knew that even if you did stay, you would grow older while I stayed young. But I was too busy trying to impress you to admit to myself that you, just like everyone else, were temporary.

“You were so different that I guess I thought the ending would be different too. But you had to leave just like everyone else. You broke my hearts just like everyone else.” Hearing what he just said, the Doctor shook his head. “That’s another lie I’m telling myself. That the pain of you leaving was no different from Susan or Sarah Jane.” Ten put his head in his hands. He hated that he hadn’t said any of this while she was with him. The guilt of the words he could never say had been weighing on him for months.

He closed his eyes, picturing her. “Rose Tyler, you were so beautiful.” He smiled. “Your laugh was contagious, and your smile could light up a galaxy. Your hair was the color of the flowers on Florana. Your eyes were bright as stars and your voice could sooth a Sontaran. You were compassionate and caring and funny and-“ he stopped and took a deep breath. The looked at the moon, huge, white, and unforgiving, and wondered if she were on her side, talking to it- to him-too.

“Rose Tyler.” His voice shook. “I know you’re there. I know you’re looking at a moon just like this one. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I know you’re listening. And there’s just one thing, Rose. One thing I have to say.” A tear slipped down the Doctor’s cheek. He could almost see her, standing in front of him again, a wind he couldn’t feel blowing her hair across her face as she sobbed. Heartbreak crashed against his chest like the waves on the beach.

There was nothing for him to lose now. She couldn’t hear him.

“Rose Tyler. I love you.”


End file.
